The Babe With the Puzzle
by kaybeezie
Summary: Sarah is obsessed with beating the world record for the fastest puzzle ever completed. All Jareth wants to do is help her. One Shot.


A/N: I do not own "Labyrinth" or any of its characters. Please read and review!

* * *

Sarah had finished the outer rim first. That is what one does when one completes a puzzle. They start at the outside and work their way in. It is much easier to find the corners and straight edges. There was only ten pieces left of her two hundred and fifty piece jigsaw puzzle. Unfortunately, she only had five seconds on the clock. Four, three, two, one . . . Ring!

"Dammit!" she screamed in frustration. Sarah had been trying for some time to beat the world record for the fastest puzzle completed. She practiced every day after work. Fourteen minutes, fifty-eight seconds; that was the time to beat. Those numbers haunted her dreams. Most of her friends thought she was ridiculous for doing this, and she might have been, but she hardly cared. She was never one to back down from a challenge, and she was not about to start now.

It all started six months ago, in the cafeteria. She took out a jigsaw puzzle, and put it together to kill time between college classes. That was when her philosophy professor, an older man with more degrees than he had hairs left on his head, noticed her. He commented about how fast she was, and bet that she could not beat the world record. That was a huge mistake on his part.

"Dear lord, Sarah! Give that damn thing a break," Tabby groaned, walking into the room. Tabby, short for Tabatha, was her green-haired, tattooed and pierced, art major of a roommate. While Sarah loved Tabby to pieces, her lack of support did rub her the wrong way.

"I almost had it, Tabby. I really did," Sarah assured her.

She laughed and shook her head, "Sure you did, bud. Are you coming to the club with us tonight? We need a designated driver, and since you don't drink . . ."

"I don't know. Alex is going to be there, and it's been weird between us lately," Sarah commented. Alex was a guy friend of hers since high school. A couple weeks ago, he had asked Sarah out, but she turned him down. Unfortunately, Alex was persistent and would not leave her alone. He was a cool guy and all, but she just did not like him in _that_ way. Actually, she did not see anyone in _that _way, not since the labyrinth, that is. After meeting the goblin king, it was hard to find any man that would measure up.

Tabby did a mock frown, "Please, Sarah. We won't leave you alone with him. Scouts honor!"

Sarah took a pillow from her bed and threw it at her, "Like you were ever a scout."

"Is that a yes?"

"Fine," Sarah sighed in defeat, "Just give me a minute to get dressed." Tabby squealed and gave her a hug. She went to her closet and pulled out a dress and some underthings. Completely oblivious to the fact that Tabby was still there, Sarah wiggled out of her sweat pants.

Tabby smirked, "You keep shaking like that, Alex won't be your only problem."

She took off her shirt and winked, "You know you want this." Tabby laughed as she left the room to change clothes as well. Sarah removed her plain bra and panties in favor of some saucy, black, lacy numbers. Then she slipped into a tiny black off-the shoulder dress with short laced sleeves. She quickly put on some perfume and make-up. Sarah screamed, "Hey, Tab, can I borrow some heels? The ones I got don't really go with this dress."

"Sure. Stilettos, pumps, peep toes, or bondage?" Tabby asked.

"I don't really know what the differences are, but I'll go with bondage. It sounds sexy," she commented.

Her roommate came in with the shoes, "Good choice. It goes with your dress. I'm going classic tonight with a pair of stilettos."

Sarah put on the shoes and stood up, "How do I look?"

"I'm not going to lie. I kind of want to have your babies right now," she joked.

"Thanks, you look cute too. Not too many people can pull off green leopard print, but you're working it," Sarah commented.

* * *

They had only been at the club an hour, and Tabby was beyond drunk. It was ladies' night so the drinks were free. Tabby was not the type to turn down free drinks. That was evident by the she way she was attempting to grind on a bar stool. Sarah sat in the back by herself on a red leather sofa.

Alex walked up to her, "Hey, Sarah! Nice to see you. I've been calling you for the last two days. You never picked up." He had short greased auburn hair and hazel eyes. He wore a silver jacket with a white undershirt and black pants.

"My phone has been acting stupid. I'm sorry," she lied.

"Can I get you a drink or something?" he asked.

She faked a smile, "Just a water will be fine."

He raised an eyebrow, "Just water? Suit yourself." Sarah sat nervously, waiting for him to come back. She prayed that he would get lost in the club some how. As luck would have it, he did not. He came back with a glass of water, just like had promised.

"Uh, thank you, Alex," she murmured.

"So why don't you want go out with me? We have been friends for quite some time, now. I really like you," he told her.

Sarah looked down, "Look, you're a really nice guy. It's just . . . it's just I have a boyfriend." She lied, and he did not look too convinced.

He nodded, "A boyfriend? Really? Where is he?"

"It's kind of a long distance thing. He lives in England. I really did not want to tell anyone about it, but it is getting pretty serious . . . yup, pretty serious," Sarah responded.

"England? What part?" Alex asked, grinding his teeth. It was one thing to lie, and it was another to lie so badly.

A familiar velvet voice piped up, "Brixton specifically, but I do travel quite a bit." Sarah gasped when she saw him. His hair was shorter and his attire was different, but it was definitely him. It was the goblin king. He sat next to Sarah, and kissed her cheek. Jareth shook the man's hand a little harder than necessary.

"Alex this is my boyfriend, Jare-Jared," she introduced, "I did not know you were coming. Why are you here?"

"I came because you were about to get yourself into a bit of trouble, precious," he responded, eyeing her drink.

Sarah looked up in confusion, "It's just water."

He held the glass a little closer to her face, "Really, because water does not fizz from the bottom." Alex's eyes widened in shock. He went to leave, but Jareth's grip on his hand held him there.

Her eyes lit up in realization, "You spiked my drink! You asshole!" Sarah's face reddened in anger. Jareth let go of his hand, and took Sarah's drink from her.

"Sarah, it's not what it looks like," Alex pleaded, right before Sarah punched him in the face. He tried to get away from her, but she started beating him harder. What Alex did not know, is that Sarah had taken up kickboxing as a way to stay in shape. She was not that bad at it either. The crowd was cheering her on.

Two large bouncers came in and one asked, "What's going on here?" He pulled Sarah off Alex. Sarah took a few deep breaths to regain control. Bruises were already beginning to form on Alex's face.

Jareth smiled like the Cheshire cat, "This young man was caught putting something in my girlfriend's drink."

"That's your girlfriend? Shit! She must be half bionic or something," the bouncer commented.

"Why didn't you help her?" the other asked.

He looked at his nails uninterested, "She was doing such a fine job on her own. Besides, if I joined in, he would be dead." The look on his face showed that he was serious. "I'm going to take her to dance. How about you call the police and get this tough guy off the streets? Understood?"

The bouncers nodded and escorted Alex out without question. He handed them the drink for evidence. Sarah leaned against Jareth's chest and let out a long breath. She could not believe that Alex would do something like that. Silently, Jareth rose from the seat, and took Sarah's hand. There was a fast techno song playing. Sarah was curious how the goblin king would dance to such an upbeat song.

She whispered in his ear, "Thank you for the tip. How did you know what was going to happen?"

"As the champion of the labyrinth, you have a connection with it. I, as the goblin king must protect the labyrinth and, by extension, you. The labyrinth told me you were in trouble so I came," he explained, before putting his around her back. They danced slowly and closely together like they were in their own world.

"I have been reading up on fae myths and legends," she responded.

He looked impressed, "Have you now?"

She nodded, "I read that fae were very sneaky creatures. They never help unless they get something out of it."

"Clever girl," he responded.

"You are not taking me back Underground," she clarified.

He smirked, "Wouldn't dream of it."

She questioned, "Then what do you want?"

"I just want to watch you do a puzzle. Hoggle tells me you're quite good, and you are going for some type of record," Jareth responded.

"That's all?" she questioned, "I guess that's all right, but we have to drop off my friends first. They're really drunk."

Jareth snapped his fingers and the four girls were missing from the club, "They are all home fast asleep. They won't remember a thing. Let's go back to your apartment." He held her close and transported them back to her apartment. Sarah's head felt a bit dizzy from the trip. She took a seat at the table to catch her breath. Jareth messed up the puzzle and spaced it out on the desk.

"Do we have to do this right now? It's late," Sarah whined.

"Yes, I want to see you beat the record. What should I set the timer to?" he asked.

Sarah put a hand on his arm, "It takes a lot of time and practice to beat that record. I don't know if I can do it just yet."

Jareth moved her hand off him, "What time, Sarah?" He seemed annoyed with her putting this off. She was in debt to him, and Jareth always collected his debts.

"Fourteen minutes, fifty-eight seconds," she sighed. Jareth set the timer and eyed her. "I'm ready."

First, she found the corners. She went along the with straight edges next. The puzzle was a picture of a boat on water. She found all the pieces to the white boat lightening quick. Next it was time to fill in the sky. This was the hardest part because all of those pieces looked the same. Jareth was intrigued the whole time. Then there was a loud ring.

"Dammit!" Sarah yelled, "I was so close that time. I don't know what I keep doing wrong."

"Don't beat yourself up, Sarah. You did great. All you need is the right motivation," he told her.

She raised an eyebrow at him, "What do you mean?"

Jareth grinned, "If you want to know, you have to do exactly as I say." He started messing up the puzzle, and resetting the timer.

"I'm going to regret this, but okay. What do you want me to do?" she asked.

"I would like you to get undressed," he stated casually.

Sarah rolled her, "I'm serious, Jareth."

"Do you want to beat this record or not?" he asked.

"I do," she answered. She was determined to beat that damn record, no matter what it took.

Jareth helped her up, "Clothes off." Sarah licked her lips in uncertainty. Finally, she grabbed the hem of her dress and pulled it over her head. After she dropped it on the floor, Jareth went behind her and unhooked her bra. Sarah gasped when the cool air hit her exposed nipples. She covered her breasts when Jareth came in front of her. Jareth hooked his finger in the rim of her panties. Slowly, he tugged them down her legs. Sarah stepped out of her panties nervously. He looked her up and down in approval.

Sarah asked, "Okay, what now?" Jareth sat on her chair, unzipping his pants.

"I want you to sit on my lap," he responded, taking out his erect manhood.

"Jareth!" she gasped.

He was completely unfazed by her reaction, "Have a seat, Sarah." She stared at him in shock. He could not have been serious. Sarah had to admit the man was beautiful, even down there. Her thighs rubbed together for reasons she was not entirely sure of. She wanted him more than anything in that moment. Against her better judgement, she sat down, as he guided himself into her.

"Oh my God, Jareth!" she moaned. Sarah went to bounce on his lap, but his grip on her thighs held her in place.

"Don't move," he commanded, his voice sounding strained.

She hissed, "That's not fair!"

He let out a chuckle at the familiar catchphrase, "You cannot move until you finish the puzzle. Are you ready?" She felt herself get even wetter from the feel of him. How was she supposed to focus when all she wanted to do was screw him?

"I'm ready," she gasped, as he hit the timer. She had to get it done quickly. Jareth's grasp left her no room to wiggle or even get a sense of the friction she so desperately craved. Sarah started doing the outside as quick as possible. She put each little piece where it belong. Her fingers seemed to be doing it on their own because her mind was preoccupied with Jareth.

Jareth started making some harsh noises. He was clearly losing control of himself. They both tried to fight off their basic instincts. Sarah has never been so turned on in her life. She could not help but moan as she got more of the pieces in their spots. The boat was completely done. All she had left was the sky and the water. She went as fast as she could. Finally, she put the last piece in.

He stopped the timer, "Fourteen minutes, forty-six seconds."

"I beat it?" she gasped.

"You beat it," he echoed. Sarah pushed the puzzle off of the table.

She bent over the table, "Okay, fuck me, now." Jareth let out a throaty chuckle before pumping back into her. Sarah was unbelievably wet, and Jareth slid in and out with ease. They were both moaning uncontrollably. Jareth pulled her hair, and started screwing her recklessly. Sarah screamed out her orgasm. He followed hers with one of his own, filling her body with his seed.

When they gathered back their strength, they both went back to Sarah's bed. She laid her head on his chest. He stroked her hair. Jareth grabbed the blanket with his free hand to protect them from the cold.

"I told you that fae are sneaky," she chuckled.

"How was _I_ being sneaky?" he asked.

She smiled, "You tricked me into bed."

Jareth kissed her head, "I haven't the slightest idea as to what you are talking about. I am absolutely _puzzled_ right now."


End file.
